Mr Brightside
by munroeliwilder
Summary: Clare is with KC. Eli wants Clare. What happens when Clare wants Eli back. Will KC be able to handle it or will he reach his BOILING POINT! **See what I did there? ; :p** Read to find out.
1. Stay with me

**Hey everyone! Here is a new story. I love the idea of it and I hope it will end up being a nice long story, so if you like it and want me to continue, let me know and I will! Enjoy and please review!**

Mr. Brightside

Eli's POV

I sat there, in my room. I just looked out the window. You want to know what I was doing? I was staring at Clare Edwards; the thought of her with that kid KC sickened me. She is my friend. We hang out, but I want more. I know she does, too, but KC is blocking us. He has to go. But how?

KC's POV

Clare and I are sitting outside of her house sipping lemonade. "So, Clare. What are you doing tonight?" I asked my girlfriend. "Oh, I think I am going to hang out with Eli tonight." She answered simply. God, I hate Eli. The thought of him trying to take my Clare away makes me sick. I have to get rid of him before he gets to Clare. "Yeah. No problem. We can hangout tomorrow." I said walking back to my car. "See you later." I call back to her, but she is already on her way to his house. Eli's.

Clare's POV

I run up to Eli's door and knock. I hear footsteps running down the stairs inside, and Eli quickly opens the door and welcomes me in. "Hey, Blue Eyes!" He says giving me a hug. "Hey Eli! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." I told him. "I'm good. Bored." He said with a sad expression. "Where's Adam these days?" I asked. "Oh he has a family thing today, so he can't hang out." He said still having the sad look on his face. "I was hoping we could hang out for a while." I told him. Suddenly, he looked happy. "But, what about KC?" He asked me. "What about him?" I asked. "Well he's your boyfriend." He said looking down. "And you're my best friend." I told him earning a smile. "Glad to here that hasn't changed." He told me and I blushed. Why was I blushing? I mean I had a crush on Eli last year, but I am with KC now. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" He asked me trying to change the topic. "Anything." I told him not looking in his eyes." "How about The Dot?" He asked. "Sure." I answered. He stood up and held his hand out to help me up. We walked to Morty and headed to The Dot.

Eli's POV

Now that Clare and I are hanging out tonight, I feel back in her life. She obviously has feelings for me, so I will just wait until KC screws something up and she comes running to me. For now, I am just going to have fun with my _Best _Friend. "We have arrived." I said in my fake British accent and Clare laughed. I helped her out of the car and we walked inside. "Hey Peter. I'll have a cheeseburger and fries with a small coke. And Clare…?" I asked her. "I will have a Caesar salad and a water please." She answered sweetly. "That would be $12.29." Peter told us. Clare reached into her pocket and grabbed a $20 dollar bill. I stopped her and told her with a smirk, "I've got this." "Thanks" Clare told me with a toothy grin. We sat down, talked, ate, and laughed. I took a look at the clock and it was 10:30pm. Wow, that went by fast. "I should probably get you home." We drove up to her house and we both got out. I turned my head and saw KC on the sidewalk watching us. Showtime! "Here Clare. Let me walk you." I told her. "Thanks, Eli. For everything." She responded with a grin. "I would do virtually anything for you." I smirked. "I know." She said blushing. I leaned in making her think I was going to kiss her, but I whispered, "Someone's looking for you." She looked passed my shoulders and saw KC standing there and that glowing, happy expression turned to a frown. "Well, that's creepy… I'm gonna go inside. Thanks again Eli. We should hang out tomorrow." She said. "Definitely." I responded walking back to Morty and drove off.

KC's POV

(The next day)

"Clare!" I yelled to her walking on my way to school. "KC…" she said. "What's up?" I asked. "Oh, I don't know. I'm just a little freaked out that you were kind of stalking me yesterday night!" she answered in an angry tone. "I was just making sure you were ok." I assured her. "Yea, because Eli's going to attack me." She said sarcastically. "I wouldn't be so sure…" I said under my breath, but Clare obviously heard me. "You know what KC. When you want to stop acting like a 5 year old, find me!" She yelled and ran off to Eli. Oh, that boy is going to pay.


	2. Hurry Up and Save Me

**Hi there! So, I am sad that I only got one review for this story. If I get up to 5 reviews for this chapter, I will keep going. This chapter is going to be intense, so be ready!**

**Chapter 2: Hurry Up and Save Me**

Eli's POV

There was 5 minutes until school was over. Clare and I are going to do some homework at the park. I stared at the clock and finally the 5 minutes were up and I ran from the classroom to her locker. She wasn't at her locker yet, so I stood there waiting. Soon enough I saw Clare running down the hall. She grabbed my hand and we ran out the door. When we got to Morty I looked at her and she was crying. "Clare! What happened!" I asked worriedly. "Let's just get to the park and I'll tell you everything there." She told me while wiping away her tears. When we got there, we walked onto the light green grass and sat down on the bench. "Clare, what happened?" I asked again. "It's KC." She said, "He said if I didn't come to his house today he would hurt me and than you, but I can't go Eli! I am scared!" She told me burying her head in my shoulders. "It's ok, Clare, he won't you. Not when I am around." I told her proudly. "Eli…" She said. "Yes?" I said with a smile. "Never mind." She said back. "Ok, we should probably get you home to grab some stuff." I told her and helped her up. "For what?" she asked. "Well, your parents aren't home right?" I asked her. "No, they are on a business trip." She told me. "Ok, than you are staying at my house. I don't want KC trying to pull something." I said. We drove down the street and Clare was singing along to the radio. I looked over and smile at her, but when I turned my head back to the street and beaten up car jumped right in front of Morty and nearly hit us. "Eli! That's KC's car!" Clare screamed. "We better go a different way, so he wont follow us." I told her trying to calm her down.

KC's POV

I saw Clare with Eli at the park and Clare's head was on Eli's shoulder. She was crying. I knew this would happen! Eli is trying to steal her! I jump in my car and drove into a parking lot across the street from the park. I waited for Eli's ugly hearse to pull out. When I saw them I sped my car up and ran out in front of them. I didn't want to hurt them yet, but rather scare them. As a few minutes passed I looked behind me, and Eli and Clare went a different way. Maybe they aren't going to her house. I turned around and went out searching.

Clare's POV

Eli brought me to my house and I quickly ran upstairs to grab some clothes and stuff. Eli was downstairs watching for KC. When I finished I ran down the stairs and saw Eli. "He didn't come this way. I think we tricked him!" Eli told me. I hugged him and we ran to Morty. I really think I love Eli. He was always there for me, but he is my best friend and that would be weird. We finally got to Eli's house and we ran in. I went straight into the kitchen to look for Cece and Bullfrog. "Clare, they aren't here tonight." Eli told me realizing what I was doing. "Oh, ok." I said. He grabbed my bags and brought them upstairs. I followed. "So, where should I sleep?" I asked. "You get the bed and I'll take the blow-up bed." He said going through the closet for the inflatable bed. "Are you sure? It is your bed." I asked him. "Yea, it doesn't matter. I want you to be comfortable." He told me and I smiled. God, why does he do this to me? We watched TV for 2 hours and he said, "Shoot, if KC comes by here he will notice Morty and might come in! I better pull him into the garage." "Ok, be careful. I'll wait downstairs for you." I told him. He went outside and I sat on the couch flipping through one of Cece's magazines. It was taking Eli a while.

Eli's POV

I walked out the door and went over to Morty. I hopped in and then I heard the doors lock. I turned around and, "KC! What the hell are you doing in here? "You do remember what Clare told you? If she didn't stay away from you and stay with me tonight you and her were going to pay right? I know she is in there. I saw you." KC said to me. Then he grabbed my arm and took out a blade. He ran it down my forearm. Tears formed in my eyes. I wasn't going to let KC hurt my Clare. I clenched my fist and punched him in the face. I unlocked the car and ran inside. Blood dripped from my arm to the floor and I was starting to feel lightheaded. "Clare!" I screamed in pain. She ran in and screamed. "Eli!" "Clare, he is out there. You have to call the ambulance and get them here to help me and that will scare KC away. Hurry, please." I begged. By the time I finished saying that she had already called the ambulance. "Eli! Hang in there! 3 minutes." Clare told me and I closed my eyes.

Clare's POV

I can't believe KC did this to Eli. He is disgusting. KC is gone and I am telling Eli how I feel tonight. That is if he is ok. If he isn't I swear to god I am going to kill KC. I just sat there in the waiting room waiting for Eli. Then the doctor called me in. When I got to the hospital room I saw Eli sitting up and smiled. "Clare!" I ran over to him and hugged him. "It' s a good thing you called so fast. Doc here said just a while longer and I would have lost more blood." Eli said. "I am so glad you're alright." I said. "Me too. Hey Doc. Can I go soon." Eli asked. "Yes, you can get dress and head out. Only stitches." Then the Doctor walked out and I said. "I can't stay at your house anymore." "I know. We will get a hotel room and stay there until my parents get home in two days." Eli said. "Here I will let you get dress and meet me outside. Ok?" I asked him. "Yup, I'll hurry." He said and I walked out. About 2 minutes later he walked out and we went to Morty. "Ok, we will run by my house grab you clothes and I will grab some of mine and then head to the hotel." Eli said. "Sounds like a plan." I answer.

**How was it? Review if you want me to continue!**


	3. This Is The Life Kinda

**Hello Degrassians! Sorry for the shorter chapter. Back to finals. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It may be short but it has a lot of dramatic things going on. Don't forget to review!**

Eli's POV

On our way back to my house I had Clare explain to me what happened between KC and me. She told me how he got into Morty and cut my arm. I was disturbed and extremely angry. That boy has nerve breaking in to a HEARSE! I mean what an idiot. "Eli, I am so sorry you got hurt trying to help me." Clare told me. "I will do anything to make sure you are safe." I assured her.

We ran in the house as fast as we could and I grabbed a random bag and threw in boxers, tee shirts, and a few V-necks. Clare grabbed her packed bag from before she came to my house. We hopped back in Morty and drove to the closest hotel. When we got to the front desk I asked Clare "Do you want your own room?" "No. It will cost you a lot more. Plus, I want to stay with you." She answered and I winked. "We will have one room please." I asked the man at the front desk. "Alright, $200 for the room and if you want dinner it will be added later." The man told us as he handed us the key. We grabbed our bags and got into the elevator. We stopped on floor 7. "Here's our room." Clare said. Our room, I could get used to that. I opened the door and Clare skipped in and threw her stuff on the bed. "Wait, Eli?" Clare said, "There's only one bed." YES! I thought to myself, but I told her, "Oh, I can call and get a cot." "No, it's fine." She said blushing. YES! I thought to myself again. It was about 8:00 pm, so I call room-serves. "Um, hi. Can we have one cheeseburger with a coke and a personal pizza with water? Thank you."

Clare's POV

We sat down on the bed with our food and I turned on the TV. Eli quickly took the remote and turned it off. "What are you doing?" I asked. "No missy, this is a date. No TV. Plus, I need to talk to you." He said and I obeyed. "Clare, I know right now we are on a friendship basis, but I-I…I love you." I stood up with a straight face and walked to the bathroom. I opened the door walked in and then closed it. I screamed and shrieked. Then I called Alli and told her what Eli said. "CLARE! YES! I KNEW IT! THANK GOD YOU CHOSE HIM NOT KC!" She said. "I know! I am so excited!" I told her and all about how we were in a hotel room together. She freaked out even more. After about 7 minutes I opened the bathroom door and walked out as if nothing happened. "Where were we?" I said to Eli as I sat back down. "You were just about to explain why I thought you were getting murdered in there." He said smirking. "Oh, I was talking to Alli." I laughed and he rolled his eyes and murdered "You girls and your weird ways… I will never understand you." "Oh and I have to tell you something." I told him. "And what would that be?" He answered. "Oh you know that I-" then my phone went off. "Just ignore that," I told him, "That I love-" "KC!" Eli said interrupting me. "No, Eli I love-" I tried to explain "No Clare on your phone! KC is calling you!" Eli told me. I suddenly then started to freak out. "Should I answer it!"? I asked. "No, let me!" Eli reached and grabbed my phone as he answered, "Hello?" "Hello, Eli. It's KC."

**How was it? Let me know. Also, what do you guys think KC wants from Eli and Clare? Don't forget to review! Thank you!**


	4. Secrets Come Out

**Hello there! Here is the next chapter of my story. I hope you like it! But before you start reading I have a few things to point out. The ages are the same in the show, KC never went out with Jenna, and obviously KC is really OOC. **

**Again sorry if it is shorter, but I have finals. **

Eli's POV

"Hello?" I asked. "Hello, Eli. It's KC." KC said to me over the phone. "What do you want?" I asked him with a mad tone. "I want to speak to my girlfriend!" KC said to me. "News flash, KC. She. Is. NOT. Your. Girlfriend. Not anymore at least." I screamed into the phone. "Just let me talk to her, you ass." KC told me. I put the phone down and asked Clare, "Do you want me to tell him you can't talk?" "No, let me talk to him. This has to end." Clare told me while I handed her the phone. "KC?" She said into the phone. Then I mouthed to her 'put it on speaker'. She put it on and we both listened. "Clare… it's nice to talk to you." KC said. "What the hell do you want KC?" She asked. "I just want to call my girlfriend. Is that such a crime?" He said innocently. "One, no it isn't a crime, but breaking into a car and cutting Eli is a crime. Two, I am no longer your girlfriend. I am with Eli now." She said proudly and I smiled at her. "You're joking, right? You aren't seriously dating _Eli? _The hearse freak?" KC said. "No, I am dating Eli, the cute, funny, and sweet one." Clare said and I kissed her on the forehead. There was no answer. Suddenly, the line went dead.

KC's POV

As soon as I heard Clare and Eli were together, I was determined to get rid of Eli. Clare and me were perfectly happy before he came along except for the last few months. Clare began to slip away from me and I didn't want that to happen. I did what I had to do and now what I have to do is get rid of Eli.

Clare's POV

As soon as the line went dead I started to cry. "Clare, don't cry. He doesn't know where we are." Eli tried to comfort me. "No Eli, you don't understand." I said. "Understand what? That KC is an idiot? Because trust me I do!" Eli told me and started to laugh at his comment. "No. You don't understand what KC is capable of." I told him. "What do you mean?" He asked. "It was last year. KC came over to my house. I quickly went out to drop something off at Alli's house across the street, and I left KC in my room to wait until I got back. While I was gone he found my diary. He read it and he found out how I felt about you. The whole diary was about you and he got furious. When I got back home, I walked up to my room. There I saw KC sitting on my bed with a terrifying face on. He looked like he was going to murder someone. I looked down, and on his lap was my diary. He screamed at me and I started to scream back. KC lost his temper and pushed me into a wall. My head started to bleed and he stood there and laughed. He told me if I ever got close to having a "thing" with you he would do terrible things to you and me. He kicked me once more and left the room." By the time I told him the whole story, not only was I in tears Eli was crying. He hugged me as tight as he could. I never wanted to let go. I felt safe with him. I truly loved him. "When did all this happen?" He asked me. "Three months ago." I answered. "Oh my god! You were out for 2 weeks because of that? I thought you had mono." He said. "No, I never told anyone about it. My mom took me to the hospital because of my head, but I told her I fell down the stairs and to tell everyone that I had mono because I was embarrassed about being so clumsy." I told him. I could see the anger in his eyes. "If he comes near you, I swear to god, I am going to rip his face off!" Eli yelled. "I am glad I have you around to protect me, Eli." I told him. "Anytime, blue eyes." He said. Suddenly, my phone went off. It was a text that read, '_Clare, help me! KC locked me in the back of his van! He is scaring me! Please help!' "_Eli, look at this!" I said.

**How was it? REVIEW! LUV YOU GUYS!**


End file.
